School IS Good For Something
by allaboutelephants22
Summary: Hehe i'm back with another time-travel fic. But this one is new! It's a NewsiesOutsidersthe-meaningless-paradox-thatismylife crossover! yay! RR please!


Ok so here it is! Another time-travel fic. Well something happened to me and i had a sudden stroke of inspiration. This is what came from it! Ok well i'm gonna make this short cuz i'm falling asleep.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never said i did, you can't sue me! Yes, i got past that one! Laura is Ace7 and Sarah is Vix17, Chewie and Justin are my friends, the Newsies are my imaginary lovers (long story. don't ask) and the theatre director is an evil bitch! There. That should do it. On with the story.

"Hey what's up?" a high pitched voice broke into Aly's thoughts. The tanned girl groaned in response.

"Just because you have zero hour and enjoy being up at this godforsaken time, doesn't mean that everyone is awake yet Laura." The short, black-haired girl ignored the taller girl's moodiness, as she always had. Instead she changed the subject.

"Come my honorary band geek friend! We must go find Sarah in the band room!" Laura grabbed Aly's arm and pulled her along. The short girl's childish excitement brought a grin to Aly's full lips. Laura was always excited and she always had energy. It was one of those things you just had to love about her.

"I'll meet you in there. I have to talk to the theatre director first," Aly stopped in front of the Chandler Center for the Arts. Laura nodded in compliance.

"Have fun talking to the lady that hates you more than anything in the world!" Laura yelled happily before skipping off, promptly running into a group of people.

Aly rolled her eyes and muttered, "Thanks for the support." She stopped under the metal awning and stared up at the large cream-colored building. 'I still don't get why they built half the school on one side of the city's building, and the other half on the opposite side,' Aly thought to herself as she always did upon entering the ancient building.

She opened the left door, feeling proud that she had broke herself of the habit of trying to open the right door, which wouldn't open for anyone. She stepped inside and moved quickly to the right to avoid falling down the stairs. She walked straight and then turned right to enter the Drama/Dance hallway and was immediately attacked.

The elevator doors on the right wall opened as she was pushed inside. She caught a glimpse of her friends Chewie and Justin laughing hysterically before the doors closed. Aly was fuming. Not because of what they did, but because of the fact that they were now in the lead of the prank war between the three high school kids. She waited patiently for the lift to reach the bottom floor, knowing the full extent of the trouble she would be in if caught by one of the many security guards,parole officers, or mechanics.

Instantly, the elevator stopped, but Aly wasn't yet at ground floor. The power had gone out as per normal in the extremely old building. No one got a week in the school without the power going out at least once. Aly sighed and sat down in the corner of the elevator, anxiously awaiting the power to return.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Row, row, row your boat,

Gently down the stream.

Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily,

Life is but a dream."

Aly started her 200th song. She had been stuck in the elevator for ages, not even knowing what time it was. 'Boy, Chewie and Justin are gonna get it when I get out of here. They're gonna be so sorry the ever attacked me,' Aly thought bitterly.

Just as she was starting in on "I'm a little teapot"; the lift gave an almighty lurch and dropped quickly to the ground. Luckily, it was close enough so no harm came to Aly, except to scare her out of her wits. She frantically pushed the 'Door Open' button, yet nothing happened. She jabbed at the button over and over, desperately trying to get out before the power shut off again.

"Stupid, piece of crap! Work! Damn you, you cursed piece of junk!" Aly muttered menacingly, hoping that threats would convince the metal doors to slide open. Aly started pounding on the doors. "Is anyone out there? Let me out! I'm trapped! HELP!" Aly screamed uselessly at the closed doors. Those sliding hunks of machinery were the only things keeping her from the rest of the world. She glared at them, daring them to stay closed. They didn't respond to her silent threat.

She leaned her back against the doors, finally admitting defeat. Suddenly the doors opened behind her. Aly tumbled backwards into someone's arms. She looked up and gasped in shock. This was a different kind of hunk.

Aly was in the arms of the one and only, Jack Kelly.

Ok there it is. The first chapter. Now you've got to hurry up and review cuz i've got to hurry up and get ready to go see the band concert. See, i'm so nice that i'm going to support my friends even though i'm sick. Yah, i'm great like that. Plus, reviews make me happy! But flames make me sad and i just had to interview my uncle about how he fought in WWII and watched his best friend die so i don't need any more sad.

So review! and make me happy!


End file.
